


Caught in a blizzard

by writeanddontstop



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: Luna Hwang or simply Luna first made name in the band Brave Elegance, but after a nasty disbandment, the girls went their own separate ways. Luna, who was already the most well known member of the group, came out with her first solo song INSIDE, followed with an album called NSFW. She is all people are talking about nowadays and that includes Chris Evans.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Asian OFC, Chris Evans/Luna Hwang, Chris Evans/original characters, Chris Evans/singer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story, you should read the introduction:  
> https://keanureevesisbae.tumblr.com/post/628404118423224320/caught-in-a-blizzard-introduction

Tonight I’m the musical guest on the Graham Norton show and I was too lazy to check who were going to be the other guests. I mean, I was severely jet lagged and a bit hungover, because they were serving some real good wine on the airplane and I might have finished an entire bottle and then some more sips from another bottle.

Normally my new agent Gia would be with me when I go to these types of things, to make sure everything is handled correctly and I’m up to date to the most important things, but since she has come down with a flu, just like her two youngest kids, she obviously stayed in New York. She told me I would be doing fine, however I wished that she was with me now, because she could’ve told me that finishing that entire bottle of wine myself wasn’t exactly a good idea (I have no self control, that’s obvious) and mentally prepare me for the other guests.

Now I have exactly five minutes to prepare myself, because I have wasted at least thirty with hyperventilating.

Because of the tough weather, Viola Davis couldn’t be here unfortunately, which is a shame, because she herself is a whole new level of awesome. But on the couch sits the queen herself Reese Witherspoon and THE handsome ass Chris Evans is there as well!

I mean, I obviously have an unhealthy crush on him, because who wouldn’t? He is handsome, he is funny and he is exactly the type of man that I’d like to drag in my bed for some _mature_ activities. Seeing him sitting right there, makes my heart do all sorts of different things. And I realize that when I’m going to join them, I have to sit next to him. I have to sit next to the man who thought that wearing grey plaid pants and a fitted sweater would be appropriate.

Normally I would’ve known who the guests are on the shows that I perform at when I was still with my group Brave Elegance, because we had agents and a few members that actually listened to them when stuff like this was being told. I relied on them mostly, because I was making sure I could perfect my performance, by practicing the dance moves and hum out my rap. Now I’m all by myself and the first time Gia is supposed to be with me, she is sick.

And now I have to eat up the consequences of my own stupid choices.

I wish there was a guide available, that could help me out with one of the biggest problems I have ever encountered in my life: how to NOT embarrass yourself in front of _the_ Chris Evans?

‘So, I have a question,’ Graham Norton starts. ‘Our musical guest Luna is backstage and—’ The audience erupts into a loud applause and whistles. ‘Goodness me, I wasn’t even finished yet!’

The crowd starts to laugh and from the looks of it, Reese Witherspoon and Chris Evans are amused. I take another sip of my water, because my throat feels painfully dry.

‘What I was going to ask is if you two had heard from her,’ Graham continues.

‘I do, actually,’ Reese says. ‘My daughter was a huge fan of hers back when she was in Brave Elegance. I went to three concerts of them actually.’

‘Oh, so you know quite a bit about her?’ Graham asks.

Reese nods. ‘Yes, I do. Back when she was in the band, my daughter was such a big fan of hers. Even had posters of her in her room. I do know that she is really killing the game with her solo projects.’

‘She totally is,’ Chris Evans says. ‘I downloaded her album the second it came out. I loved it.’

I think I forget how to breath. He downloaded my album? Holy crap, this isn’t helping with my nerves.

‘Really?’ Graham asks. ‘I never thought you were the type of guy that would listen to her songs, if I’m being honest.’

‘Well, my niece was a Fairy once, so I knew about the existence of them and heard some songs. But I only started to get really invested in their music during their Golden Globe performance, little did I know that that was going to be one of their last performances. A shame really, I was ready to become a Fairy.’

The Chris Evans _Captain America Chris Evans_ was ready to become part of the fanbase? Oh shit, is this how it feels to have an out of body experience? How am I supposed to act normal after this?’

‘Really?’ Graham asks with a smile. ‘Well lucky you then that she is going to perform here.’

A woman ushers me with her and I follow her through the tiny halls. It’s nearly time for me to get on stage, but how am I going to deal with this? The sound is pretty loud, so I continue to hear what is being said.

‘She has something,’ Reese continues. ‘Like she forces you to watch her. My daughter once showed me a compilation of her on the X-Factor and I was genuinely impressed. She was only seventeen and knew exactly how to pull the audience in. Amazing.’

‘Please, everybody, please give it up for the one and only Luna!’

The audience start to clap and whistle, causing me to smile. I always love it when I hear the whistles and the screams of fans. Graham holds out his hand and I kindly take it, but all of the sudden I feel a little self-conscious about my tight red dress and my over knee boots, but I can’t change now. I must hold my breath the entire time I’m sitting my ass on that couch.

I shake hands with Reese Witherspoon, who compliments me on my outfit and tells me I’m so pretty. Why is this woman such a nice lady?

I quickly wipe my palm when I have to shake Chris Evans’ hand. When I’m with my producers or even back when I was still with the girls from Brave Elegance, I’d tell them how Chris Evans literally bite me wherever he wants, choke me during sex and that every hole I have is right there for him to use.

Now I’m standing in front of him and those things have turned into nothing but idle talk.

I somehow manage to extend my hand without shaking like an idiot an he holds mine in his large one. Oh my, those fingers… Imagine them insi— No, Luna, don’t even go there. You are in public!

‘It’s so nice to meet you, Luna,’ he says with a charming smile and me knees nearly give out. His eyes are glued on me and oh my, he is even more handsome from up close.

‘Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too.’ Okay, good, I managed to say seven words to him, in an acceptable order. Progress!

I sit on the left end of the couch, next to Chris Evans and I sure hope the microphone doesn’t pick up on my heartbeat, since I can feel it beating with a force that it actually hurts me.

‘Luna, I’m so happy that you’re here,’ Graham says.

‘Thank you for having me.’

‘Are you excited?’

I nod. ‘This is my first solo interview on television, so I’m a bit nervous, but other than that, I’m very excited. I just hope that I won’t say anything stupid.’

‘You probably won’t,’ Graham says and I don’t feel necessarily assured. ‘I have to say, Luna, you are such an interesting woman.’

‘Is that good or bad?’ I ask.

‘Well, I mean,’ he says, looking at his cards. ‘At the young age of seventeen, you participate in the X-Factor, didn’t win, but did gain four friends. Is it hard to now do your own stuff?’

I think well about this question. Our disbandment was quite messy, though the public doesn’t know about that. The reason we split up was because of the amounts of jealousy between the members and… Me actually. I miss my members every single day and I wish that they were here with me. But I have to realize, that the disbandment was all my fault and if I was just a team player back then, I would still have them around me.

‘It’s hard to be by myself, sometimes. I mean, I have dancers with me, but… It’s different. It can’t be compared to being with four amazingly talented girls with the same dream. So yeah, it’s hard, because I have to figure out how I’m going to do it alone. We were together for six years non stop, so it’s kinda weird.’

‘Your disbandment came as a huge surprise. Did you guys knew that you were going to disband soon?’

‘Well, 2018 was really a rollercoaster of a years and the after shocks of that, went with us to 2019. We were all kind of struggling with our psychical and mental health. I won’t really go into details for the rest of the girls, but I was hospitalized for two months, because I totally overworked myself. Being in a group is hard work and our record label was really putting a lot of pressure on us and after six years, it can be hard to keep up. So, our last two performances… We didn’t really say that it were the last, but deep down we all pretty much knew, you know?’

‘Right… You are the only one that is continuing in the music industry. How come?’

‘Well,’ I say, ‘it’s the only thing I’m good at and I love to do it. I love interacting with fans, being on stage. My new record label is really laid back and they continue to say that we are going at my pace, that my health is the most important and I shouldn’t overwork myself ever, so that really is comforting and I know it’s for the best.’

Graham nods and asks: ‘Did you know that Chris Evans was ready to become a Fairy?’

I shake my head. ‘No, I didn’t.’

‘Tell us, Chris, what was your favorite song and maybe Luna can sing a bit for you.’

I’m going to fucking vomit. Is this truly happening? I bet Gia is watching this right now (or tomorrow, since she is still sick) and she is going to laugh her ass off, just like all the producers and God who knows. I just know.

I carefully look to the side and see Chris Evans smirking. Seeing it in gifs is such an experience, but seeing it in real life… Goodness me.

‘I truly loved ‘You Know, He Did It Too’, especially because it showed how society is really fucked up. It takes two people, but of course only the woman in this story gets the blame, which is not fair.’

‘I’m not going to sing that,’ I say to Graham. ‘Or rap my part.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because…’ I can’t even think of a very good reason to not do it.

‘Come on,’ he coaxes me. ‘When can you say that you rapped in front of Chris Evans? Captain America!’

I sigh, knowing I can’t get out of this.

_Remember Bieber, had that fever?_

_You tiny man, you fucked it up_

_You should come clean_

_No need to fake_

_Your fiancé leave you no matter what_

_So be a man, suck it up_

_Take the blame, she ain’t alone._

_You little fucker, just spit it out_

_We do this over and over_

_Till we fucked up your entire career_

‘Damn!’ Graham exclaims. ‘We all watched the news obviously and knew what happened, but you really didn’t hold back with the rap.’

‘Well, funny story,’ I say, ‘originally we wanted the song to be a diss track to society, for only blaming the girl. But then he released a statement, saying that he had nothing to do with it, that she was seducing him and basically that it wasn’t his fault. So that’s when I got mad and changed the entire rap.’

‘Dragging him,’ Chris Evans adds.

I chuckle, feeling all too happy that I can agree with Chris Evans on this. ‘Yeah, dragging him.’

‘I love this,’ Graham says. ‘So, you were just out of high school when you auditioned for X-Factor.’

‘Right,’ I say.

‘You wrote all your raps by yourself. Did you write songs back then?’

I nod. ‘They weren’t any good. I started with really bad poetry and that turned into cringy songs, that were trying to be deep, but it high school cringe. Thanks to the mentors on the X-Factor I was taught about flow and beat and all that good stuff. So I’m really grateful for that.’

Reese says: ‘What always surprised me, was how the raps you wrote matched the songs you girls were performing. But you did that all by yourself, with some help of the mentors?’

I nod. ‘You know, our time being on the X-Factor was hard, but it was so worth it. I feel like my song writing skills have improved over time and I do hope that the album showed my best writing skills and rap skills and sing and dance.’

‘You sure did,’ Graham says. ‘Can you tell us a little about who one of your songs is inspired on?’

I shake my head. ‘My songs aren’t necessarily inspired by anyone or any event really.’ Then I realize that I’m lying. ‘Wait, that is not true. One of my songs was sort of inspired on someone.’

‘I want the details,’ Graham says without skipping a beat, ‘and I want them now. Spill.’

‘Well, _Ditch The Boys, Use Your Toys_ is inspired on someone I had sex with, back in the X-Factor days. We were already going to the next round as Brave Elegance. I had heard some rumors that he was pretty great in bed, causing me to think that if I ever had sex with him, it was going to be mind-blowing, so I had pretty high expectations.’

Graham nods, making it obvious he is really interested in hearing the rest of the story. I look at Reese and Chris, who have amused smiles on their faces.

‘I think we were two minutes into the foreplay, when he… You know… Can I say this on television?’

The host shrugs. ‘I have no idea and I honestly don’t care. I want to know how this story ends, though I might have an idea.’

I chuckle. ‘Well, he _penetrates_ me and I’m like, oh, okay, he really wants to have sex with me. Obviously I was a bit flattered, but I think it took less than thirty seconds before he came already and made really loud and weird noises. And I was confused, because for starters, he came real quick, but I also didn’t understand why so many girls were raving about him. Then, this guy looks me right in the eye and has the _audacity_ to ask me if I enjoyed it as much as he did.’ My eyes widen, while I hold out my hands, as the audience starts to laugh.

‘I really want to know what you said to that,’ Chris Evans says, who seems to enjoy my story a lot.

‘So I stared at him,’ I continue my story. ‘And I said: “Well, if we were trying to be in the Guinness book of World Records for fastest male ejaculation during sexual intercourse, sure, but I wasn’t aware that we were going for a world record”.’

Graham starts to laugh, Reese places her hands on her face to hide her visible gasp and Chris Evans places his hand on his chest while he laughs, a trait that I love with all my heart.

‘But on top of that,’ I go on, ‘he got mad and said that I was an ungrateful bitch for not being happy we had sex.’

Reese scoffs. ‘What an idiot.’

‘So anyways, it was during our X-Factor days, so I got dressed and told him I was going back to my dorm and masturbate, because I obviously couldn’t count on him for some pleasure. Fast forward to two weeks later. We’re waiting for our dance training and the teacher wasn’t there yet and this time around there weren’t camera’s to film anything. So me and some other girls were chatting about orgasms and stuff like that, as one does. Since this said guy was like a few feet away from us and had been telling the other competitors that I was a slut and ungrateful and all, I decided to take my change. I say in a pretty loud voice: “Well, if you want orgasms, you have to skip on sex with… Let’s call him Peter,’— _his name was Cole Springs, but I’m not totally heartless and he is doing pretty okay in the country music industry now, so I don’t want to ruin his reputation entirely_ —‘you have to skip on sex with Peter, because he’ll nut inside of you within thirty seconds. You better ditch that boy and use your toy, because no orgasms for you when having sex with him. So that song was heavily based on someone.’

‘I’m so glad I asked that question,’ Graham says in a giddy voice, causing the rest of the audience and Chris Evans and Reese Witherspoon to laugh as well. ‘I admire you, Luna,’ he adds. ‘You really have the guts to sing about these topics.’

Chris Evans nods. ‘I totally agree.’

‘What is in stores for Luna?’ Graham asks. ‘What can we expect?’

I lean back in the couch. What can they expect? I never thought that far ahead. I was just thinking about promotions for this album. ‘Hopefully a world tour one day,’ I say. ‘I am still working on expanding my back up crew, but I want everyone to feel represented, you know? So, that’s totally what I’m working on and for the rest… I think just more music, more controversies, because it turns out that’s what I do best.’

‘I’m here for it,’ Graham says. ‘Is it hard to sing about certain topics like sex, masturbation and female empowerment?’

I shrug. ‘I feel like someone should do it,’ I admit. ‘I know that people—especially men—have certain opinions about it, but you know… I feel that there is someone out there, that listens songs and feels a bit empowered and that’s all I care about.’

Chris nods. ‘I admire you,’ he says, causing the audience to aww. ‘I bet it can be hard sometimes.’

 _Are we having a moment right now?_ I’m lost in his eyes for a few seconds. ‘Sometimes, yeah.’

Graham interrupts this whatever it was by asking if I’m ready to perform.

‘Oh, yeah, totally am.’

‘Please give it up for Luna, who is going to sing a mashup of Inside and Silky Ribbon!’

✘✘✘

‘You have one new message,’ the robotic voice of the woman says when I want to check my voicemail on my phone. I’m at a pretty chill bar, with a nice bartender who gave me two drinks on the house already, since he liked my album and my appearance on the Graham Norton show.

‘Luna, what the actual fuck?’ _Look at that. Cole Springs decided to call me_. ‘Do you honestly need to tell that fucking story on television? I already got five texts from people who either ask me if this is about me or simply know it’s about me.’

I click the voicemail away mid sentence, since I really can’t use this right now. I already feel tired and like shit, no need for Cole Springs to make things even worse. ‘Could I have one more please?’ I ask with a pout, as I push my empty glass to the bartender.

‘Sure thing,’ he says. ‘Who was that on your voicemail?’

‘Cole Springs.’

‘The boyband member gone country boy?’

I nod. ‘He wasn’t all too happy I exposed him like that.’

‘That was the Peter in the story?’ The bartender’s laugh fills up the entire bar. ‘This is amazing. He looks like the type of guy that would nut in two seconds.’

I can’t help but laugh, as I feel the vodka already making me feel a bit lightheaded. That feeling however doesn’t stop me from drinking up some more. I stare outside and see that it’s snowing pretty heavily. I’m still wearing the outfit I wore to Graham Norton, but with the thickest coat worn over it. I know that I have to get back to my hotel, but for now I’ll just stall that moment and enjoy it here.

‘How long are you going to stay in London?’ the bartender asks.

‘Dunno, man. Think I’m heading home somewhere tomorrow or the day after that. I honestly don’t know. Normally Gia, my manager would be with me, but she’s sick now.’

The door opens and some guys are yelling something, but I’m too tired to look up. I place my head on my arms, hoping that I can gain some energy to go and hail a cab.

‘Hi there, can I have…’

I look up and see that Chris Evans is standing right next to me, ordering a drink. He looks really handsome, but that is pretty easy, since he is really handsome. Everything he does is simply breathtaking. I bet he has sex every weekend with someone else. I mean, I bet there is a line waiting to have sex with Captain America and I’m somewhere in that line too. ‘Hi,’ I say and he looks up, a smile appearing on his beautiful face when he recognizes me.

‘Hi, Luna, how are you?’

‘Tired and a bit annoyed though.’

‘Oh no.’ He sits on the stool next to me and his knee bumps against mine. ‘Tell me all about it.’

I start to rant about Cole Springs, exposing to Chris as well who the story was about and during that rant, I go on about my past, about the foster care system and how that is bothering me. I rub my face, not caring that my make-up is all smudged over and the alcohol that I just drank is really kicking in now.

‘I think I just have a kink for controversy, you know,’ I say, staring at me empty glass. ‘I love being in the spotlights for everything that is not exactly how it’s supposed to go. When I got arrested at that protest, boy, I liked the attention that got.’

Chris smiles. ‘Well, I hardly think what you do is that controversial. I think you are just a bit ahead of your time.’

‘That is so deep,’ I admit, absolutely in awe by him. ‘Wow, not only are you handsome, but you are pretty much an intellectual as well. You should consider writing. Bet it would be a bestseller.’

‘I think,’ Chris laughs, pulling the drink from my hands, ‘you’ve had enough to drink.’

‘No,’ I whine, but Chris gets out of his chair. ‘I’m boring you, aren’t I?’

‘Not at all, but I think you need to get back to your hotel,’ Chris says. ‘Hearing from your stories, you have to catch a flight tomorrow and I bet you don’t want to be completely hungover then.’

‘I was already hungover this morning,’ I say, sliding off the barstool. Chris holds up my coat and helps me to put it on. ‘I could use a cigarette, you know.’

‘I bet you do.’

I wrap my arm around his broad shoulders and with my other hand, I hold his face. I place my thumb on one cheek and the rest of my fingers on his other cheek. ‘You have such a beautiful face, that you could just lick and not regret it,’ I admit. ‘Has anyone told you that?’

He starts to chuckle. ‘Not with those exact words.’

‘Well,’ I continue, ‘have you ever read fan fiction about yourself?’ I don’t give him time to answer that question, as we walk out of the bar into the cold, Chris’ arm wrapped tightly around my waist. ‘I have,’ I say, ‘especially the real dirty ones. According to those stories, you know exactly how to please a woman. I bet you are really good in bed, a whole lot better than sweet Cole Springs. I bet you can last for hours.’

‘I sure hope so,’ he laughs.

‘Tell me, do you have sex with a new woman every other week? Because I was wondering that and personally, I’m gravitating towards yes, because honestly I think you are a walking sex machine.’

Chris holds out his hand to hail a cab and says: ‘No, I don’t actually. I barely have sex nowadays.’

‘Shut up!’ I yell. ‘No, no, no, that can’t be true.’ I wiggle myself out of his embrace and crouch down on the sidewalk. My fingers touch the snow, a cold sensation that makes me shiver. ‘What happened to the world that you, Chris _Captain America_ Evans, barely has sex nowadays. If you don’t have sex, what is the rest of the world doing? Oh my, you poor thing.’

‘It’s really not that big of a deal, Luna,’ Chris laughs. He holds out his hands and says: ‘Come on, we need to get into the cab.’

‘You hailed a cab?’ I take ahold of his warm hands and jump up. ‘That is so cool. You are so talented.’

He helps me into the cab and I want to pull him on my lap, so he can sit comfortably there, but weirdly enough, he insists on walking around the cab and sitting next to me. ‘So, can you tell me where your hotel is?’

‘I don’t remember,’ I admit. ‘I barely remember anything that happened today. I was pretty hungover when I arrived here.’ I let myself fall to the side, placing my head on his legs. ‘Mister Evans, have you been working out?’ I squeeze his tight muscles in his thighs, admiring what’s in between my fingers. ‘Damn, I bet chicks love to ride your thighs.’

He burst out in laughter. ‘How much did you have to drink?’ he asks.

‘Just a few shots,’ I admit. ‘But I don’t really handle alcohol that great, to be honest. I’m wasted like that.’ I attempt to snap my fingers, but I fail miserably. My hands look for his and when I finally have one in my hand, I admire his beautifully shaped fingers. ‘You have lovely hands. You have spanked a girl’s ass with these? Or anyone’s ass for that matter’

He starts to laugh. ‘You are unbelievable,’ he says.

‘I’ve never been spanked,’ I confess. ‘I’d love that though. You know, I sing about sex a lot, but to be honest, I haven’t had proper sex in like a year. I mean, my toys do miracles, just like my hands and all. But I just want to have hot and heavy sex.’ I look up and hold out my hand, to touch his beautiful face. His beard pricks against my skin, but I’m not complaining at all.

In the background I hear Chris say something to me, but I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, this must be the worst hangover I’ve experienced in years and I didn’t even had that much to drink. My head is pounding like crazy and when I open my eyes, I’m practically blinded by the brightness of the sun that is coming through the thin white curtains. When my eyes are finally used to the lights, I try to figure out where the fuck I am, because this sure does not look anything like my bedroom back in New York.

Oh shit, wait, I’m not in New York, I’m in London. I push myself up and stare around the room. This can’t be my hotel room, because my bedroom had pink walls.

 _Hold up_ … Those are male clothes in the corner and spilling out of the open suitcase.

I had sex last night? Oh my God, I really don’t remember anything at all. I remember talking to a bartender, after I went on Graham Norton. Oh fuck, Chris Evans was on the show as well. I bet he thinks less of me…

Though, he was ready to become a Fairy he told Graham and after my performance, he was the first to stand. I think I have gained a fan.

But who did I have sex with? It has been more than a year ago since I did something even remotely sexual with another person present, so I’d like to remember the occasion. I look around and see my over knee boots in the corner of the bedroom, neatly put away.

Oh, the guy was a gentleman too.

Wait a second, I’m still wearing my dress. That is weird, because usually after sex, I’m just naked and if I’m wearing anything at all, it’s the guys’ shirt.

_Hm, this is strange._

I should investigate this. I manage to push myself out of bed, but the second I’m standing on my feet, I stumble against the wall. Geez, I’m a fucking klutz, especially when I’m hungover. I open the door and try to get myself to the kitchen for a glass of water, but I’m out of breath by the time I reached a cupboard two feet away from me. I place my hand on the surface and pinch myself in my side.

Maybe I’m getting too old to get wasted like this. I’m just twenty three years old, so I’m not even close to thirty. But I don’t think I can handle alcohol that well, especially not this type of vodka.

‘You’re up,’ I hear someone say. His voice does sound pretty familiar though, but I can’t really figure out where I know it from.

‘Barely,’ I answer groggily, looking around me, not seeing anyone. ‘Where are you?’

‘In the kitchen.’

Desperate to see the man I spend the night with, I force myself to walk to the kitchen. He doesn’t sound British though, so maybe he is a tourist? I stare at someones back and from the looks of it, he has broad shoulders and shorter darkish blonde, brown hair. His butt is beautifully shaped.

_Not too shabby, Luna._

‘Tea?’

The man turns around and I gasp, my eyes widening in the process. I’m with _Chris Evans_? Holy shit. What did I do last night? ‘Goodness motherfucking gracious,’ I mutter. ‘What am I doing here?’ I don’t even wait for his answer, because I add in absolute terror: ‘Oh shit, did we have sex last night?’

He starts to laugh, pouring some hot water in a mug. He places it in front of me on the bar, together with four teabags for me to choose from. _That’s so considerate_ , I think to myself. He is even cuter in real life. ‘No, we didn’t have sex.’

‘Thank the stars. Because if I’ve had sex with Captain America, I’d like to remember it.’ _What the fuck are you talking about?_ ‘Wait, no, forget that I said that.’ My entire face is on fire and I wish I could just disappear right now. ‘I’m so sorry, Chris.’

‘Well, if we had sex, I’d like to make it a little bit more memorable, if I’m being honest with you.’ He chuckles and gestures I should take a seat on the stool. Oh my God, I think I’m gonna die because of that comment, but I pull myself together like the mature woman I am and take place on the high stool.

He looks more approachable with this nice knitted sweater in a dark green color. I bet I look like a Julia Roberts Pretty Woman lookalike, but I failed miserably. ‘How are you feeling?’ he asks me.

‘Like shit. I really don’t remember anything of last night. Did I embarrass myself?’

‘Well,’ Chris says with a smile and that can’t be anything good, ‘you kept me pretty entertained.’

‘Oh fuck, I’m so sorry.’ I place my elbows on the hard surface of the bar, hiding my face in my hands. ‘I probably ruined your entire night.’

‘You really didn’t.’

That causes me to look back at him again. ‘I didn’t? I was drunk.’

He shakes his head. ‘No, honestly, you didn’t. I actually really liked your company. You are truly the funniest woman I’ve ever met.’

‘Do I want to know what I did?’

Chris shrugs. ‘It’s nothing too bad. You complimented me about my face, my thighs and my hands.’

I open a teabag and let it sink into the hot water. ‘Oh no, I didn’t just compliment you. Spill, what did I say?’

‘You said I had a pretty face,’ Chris starts and I thank the universe that I was in that type of drunken state. ‘But that it was that pretty that you could just lick it and not regret it.’

_Fuck, this is terrible._

‘You said something about chicks loving to ride my thighs and how I have lovely hands. You wanted to know if I had spanked someone with them, causing you to confess that you’d never been spanked.’ How can he say that with a straight face?

I want to die. I clear my throat, hoping I can figure out what to say to him now. Normally with people, I honestly don’t care what I said to them in a drunk state, but this… To this gorgeous human being… ‘Right,’ I say. ‘You know, I should probably go.’

‘You can’t.’

‘Oh, you’re holding me hostage now, mister Evans?’ I ask him, cocking an eyebrow. I wouldn’t complain, but I don’t want to take up more of his time. Also, I don’t want to continue embarrassing myself.

He chuckles. ‘No, there is a blizzard and we are ordered not to leave the hotel or our room for that matter.’

I stare at the window, only to see that the entirety of what I can see of London is covered with a thick layer of snow. ‘No, no, no,’ I whine. ‘I’m so sorry, I look like an actual escort and you probably want to spend time by yourself and not me.’

Chris shrugs. ‘I actually like some company. Don’t really like being alone,’ he admits. ‘You know, how about you take a shower and I’ll see if I have some clothes for you here.’

‘You’ve got lady clothes laying around?’ I ask him, cocking an eyebrow. ‘Didn’t peck you for that, Chris Evans, but you know, to each their own.’

‘Some clothes of _mine_ that you might fit.’

‘Oh no,’ I chuckle, ‘you are actually blind. Have you seen you and me? I’m probably at least thirty centimeters smaller than you and a whole load of kilos lighter than you. You think I could fit in your clothes?’

He smiles, before he winks at me. ‘Let’s find out.’

✘✘✘

After a long shower, I see that Chris has placed some neatly folded clothes in front of the bathroom door. I have scrubbed off all of my left over make-up from my face and I stare at my brighter skin for a second. I look better now than I did with make-up smeared all over my face and neck. I see Chris has some moisturizer laying around on the bathroom sink. I open the jar and take a sniff.

I remember this exact smell from yesterday. Apparently I was pretty close to him.

I take a bit out of the jar, before I smear it on my face. After I patted the moisturizer into my skin, I walk out of the bathroom in a sweatpants that is way to big for me, some thick socks and a sweater of his. It feels so domestic, something I never experienced. Before I auditioned on the X-Factor, I never fell in love and ever since that, I never had time to date.

Rosie had her brief relationship with Justin Bieber (but we all know how that ended) and Daliah is still dating Michal B. Jordan. He was around a lot when we were still a group and he is nice, always bringing flowers for Daliah, but also for the rest of us, so we didn’t feel left out.

From the five of us, I was the one that never wanted a relationship. I just wanted a life that completely existed of music. But this feeling, wearing someones clothes that smell like said person, it makes me feel oddly loved and taken care of.

Chris is sitting in front of the television, leaned back against the cushions. I see he placed some snacks in front of him on the coffee table and even two mugs filled coffee. This man has been so insanely thoughtful ever since I woke up and I feel like he was thoughtful the night before.

‘There you are,’ he says with a wide smile once he notices me.

I highly doubt anyone has ever looked at me like that before and was this happy to see me.

‘Well, you look even better in my clothes than I thought you would. Come on, take a seat,’ he tells me, patting the spot right next to him on the couch.

My cheeks are a bit flushed, as I plop down next to him and grab the mug filled with coffee. ‘How come I’m actually in your hotel room?’ I ask.

‘Well, I saw you in a bar and you were pretty hammered, so I figured I’d take you to your hotel, but you couldn’t remember where you were staying. I felt like it would be better if I took you to my place. No worries, every advantage you tried to take of me, I politely declined.’

I shake my head because I can’t believe myself. ‘Oh no, oh no. What advantages?’

‘One, you tried to pull me on your lap when we got in the cab. Two, you tried to strip tease when we got here. Three, you wanted to give me a lap dance, but fell on the floor.’

I wonder on what floor we are on, so I can throw myself out of this window. I don’t want to be here ‘I’m sorry,’ I apologize again. ‘This is so fucking embarrassing.’

‘Like I said before,’ Chris laughs, ‘you kept me pretty entertained.’

He continues to watch some television, while I check my phone. It’s weird not to see any messages from my band members. Ever since we broke up a few months ago, we barely spoken. Well, I haven’t spoken to anyone, I have no idea what they are doing, maybe they are talking to one another. I kind of wished that I could open our groups chat again, so I could tell them about where I’m at right now.

I sigh deeply, as the realization hits me that I don’t have anyone anymore. It’s just me. I mean, I like Gia with all my heart, but she has her own life and she is just my manager. Not my friend. Not my soulmate.

‘Are you okay?’ Chris asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’

‘You don’t look okay.’

‘I’m hungover, Chris,’ I tell him. ‘I usually look like shit then.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ he says. ‘You look sad. You can talk to me, you know? I think we are going to be stuck here for quite some time.’ He smiles and I feel oddly safe, like I can spill my thoughts here and not be judged.

After much consideration, I ask: ‘What is it like? Having a family?’

He frowns deeply. ‘Why do you ask?’

I should just stop talking right now. ‘I don’t have anyone anymore,’ I instead whisper. ‘I was just wondering what it would be like to have one. To be part of a real family, one that loves you no matter what.’

Chris sighs and says: ‘Being part of a family has been the greatest blessing and privilege of my life.’

Leave it to him to make it all poetic and shit. I want to hate this guy, but I can’t for obvious reasons. I watched so many interviews with him and he seems like such a likable and pleasant guy to be around. I like being with him already.

‘I heard something about your family situation,’ he says. ‘I’m sorry you had to go through that.’

People tell me that a lot. Everyone is always so sorry, but it never felt so sincere as it does when Chris Evans says it. I shrug. ‘Well,’ I mumble, ‘it taught me a lot.’

‘What did it teach you?’

I look to the side, to this beautiful man, who is only a few months away from being forty. It’s weird that I feel so at ease with someone who is almost seventeen years older than me. It’s actually really strange that I feel at ease with anyone for that matter. It took me weeks before I was comfortable around my members. ‘That I shouldn’t get attached to people,’ I say. ‘That’s not really healthy or anything, so I should stop that, but… I can’t stop it.’

‘It isn’t, you’re right,’ he says in a soft voice. ‘I’m not going to tell you what you can and cannot do, but it’s healthy for people to attach.’

‘I did,’ I whisper. ‘I got attached to my girls, though I barely showed it. For six years we were always together. We shared every hit, we shared every birthday. They were my family, you know. I could tell them anything.’

Chris nods. ‘Then why did you guys break up?’

This hurts. I never said it out loud. Not to Gia, not to someone else in my new record label. ‘Because they were jealous,’ I say. ‘I got attached, but I didn’t tell them how much I cared about them. There were clips online, where people would make a compilation of the things I did for them. It were the things like, opening a water bottle and shoving that in their hands without looking at them or pulling them behind me when people got too close for my liking. But I never told them. Instead, I started to work extra hard, so the record label, our managers, producers and our fans would like me more and I actually hoped they would get jealous. I had this desperate need to prove that I was better than they all were.’

Chris is clearly thinking about what he should say to me. ‘Why?’

‘So other people would finally notice me.’ I look up and let out a shaky breath. ‘I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about my sad sob story.’

‘I do,’ he says, placing a caring hand on my knee. ‘It’s not a sad sob story, it’s your life story. It shaped you to who you are today. Remember, Luna, there will be other people that’ll care about you.’

This is bizarre. I’m meeting up with someone for the first time, after thirsting over them for years and now it turned into a full on therapy session, that I actually don’t mind. For years I’ve sat through the forced therapy sessions I had back when I was in foster care, watching the time go by as I kept quiet.

And now I just spill the details and I don’t necessarily feel any regret.

‘You know,’ I say. ‘I remember the day I found out my parents died in that car accident. I was standing outside of the school, with my teacher at the age of four. Everyone was already at home, but my parents didn’t arrive. I didn’t want to miss them, so I sat outside for three hours. After that I was forced into the system.’ I look to the side and whisper: ‘I was in sixteen different families and I moved around so many times. All I wanted was being loved and that was when I was with my band members.’

Chris nods. I don’t know what is so damn special about him that I just spill out all my worries, my fears and feelings. ‘There is still time, Luna,’ he says. ‘It’s not too late.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘What I said, there will be other band members. There will be other people that can care about you. You just have to let them in.’

I think about that for a second, before I stand up. ‘I’m starving,’ I say to him. ‘You want something?’

Chris Evans nods, though he looks a bit taken aback from my sudden change of subject. ‘Sure, let me help you.’

He gets up from the couch, towering over me. His large frame, his handsome face, the way he looks so huggable in that sweater. I bite my lip.

Don’t even think about that, Luna. It’s definitely not going to happen.

✘✘✘

We prepare some food together and being all domestic with Chris Evans, was something I never thought I could have in life, even if it’s only for a short amount of time. We laugh as he nearly cuts off his finger, he pinches my cheek with his pesto covered fingers and for the first time in many months, I feel accepted and part of something again.

Being with the girls day in day out was tough, but I was never alone. It is nice not to be alone again. All of my foster parents never cared, back in high school I never had a lot of friends, since I moved a lot. Being with four wonderful girls for that long, gave me a certain security.

 _But I lost that._ Now I have nobody, while they are back home with their families, their loved ones, probably still mad at me.

Being stuck with Chris Evans is so nice, though it’s forced since we can’t leave this room. While we eat our food, we talk about his upcoming movies. He is so enthusiastic, to a point where I have to stop him from talking about it more, because he is going to spoil the entire movie, that I so desperately want to see now.

Chris looks at me, like no one has ever looked at me before. I always thought that when I would meet Chris Evans, I would stare at him with a look solely consisting of lust. I always wondered what he would be like in bed, between my thighs. Of course I still wonder about that, but I actually like him a lot now, as a person.

He makes me feel like I matter and feeling like that, is something so unexpected.

‘This is so unfair,’ I say, throwing the cards on the little coffee table in front of him. ‘You are such a cheater.’

‘I’m a cheater?’ he laughs, his voice a bit higher out of disbelieve. ‘You peeked at my cards, miss Luna and you still managed to lose!’ He pokes my side with his finger, causing me to squeal. ‘You are a disaster.’

‘I’m not a disaster. You are just stupid. I don’t like playing card games with you and I hate you.’

His mouth is formed in a perfect o shape, before he launches forward to tickle my sides.

‘No, Chris, stop it!’ I laugh, as I try to push him off of me, but he is too strong.

_Of course he is too strong._

He pushes me deeper in the couch, his hands on my side, as he halts his tickles. He is right in between my legs. This shouldn’t make me horny, this shouldn’t make me horny. ‘I never knew you were such a sore loser.’

‘I’m not a sore loser,’ I manage to choke out, still trying to catch my breath. I can almost cut the tension between us with a knife. His face is so close, his hot breath against my lips. I could just kiss him right now. He smells so lovely and his large hands in my sides…

‘Luna,’ he says, pulling me out of my thoughts, ‘you are an amazing singer, but you suck at card games.’

I slap his chest. ‘Not everyone can be perfect like Chris Evans.’

He took off his sweater about half an hour ago and this shirt is totally accentuating his strong arms and his shoulders, his perfectly shaped upper body. ‘Are you okay?’ he asks me, not moving an inch.

 _How can I be okay, when I’m in a position like this with you?_ My cheeks turn red. ‘I’m fine,’ I choke out.

‘Are you sure?’ He places a hand on my forehead. ‘You feel kinda hot.’

‘I am.’ _No, no, no!_ Luna Hwang, why did you say that? Don’t say something like that.

‘How come?’

Wait a minute. _Wait a damn minute_. I spot his sly smile on his face, his chest slowly more pressed against mine. He is doing this on purpose. I never thought this man would do something like that.

Sneaky bastard. He looks so innocent with those beautiful eyes, those long lashes, but meanwhile he is just as horny as I am probably.

‘Well,’ I say, finally gaining back some confidence, ‘you in this black shirt isn’t helping the situation at all.’

Chris smiles. ‘Figured. Took you long enough to react.’

‘So you did do it on purpose,’ I say, cocking an eyebrow as I chuckle.

‘Well,’ he whispers, his hand cupping my face as his thumb grazes over my bottom lip, ‘don’t you think for a second I didn’t notice every single thing you have been doing. Biting your lips, stretching out so I can see some of your skin. You did that on purpose too.’

I almost think that he can hear my heartbeat and I swallow hard.

‘If you don’t want to do this,’ he whispers, ‘we don’t have to do this. Just tell me.’

He should stop being so considerate. ‘Chris, Chris, Chris,’ I say, placing my hands on his strong chest, ‘you honestly thought we’d get through this blizzard without us having sex.’ I start to smile. ‘I honestly feel like you underestimated me.’

He chuckles and says: ‘Tell me, what did you have in mind?’

Is he giving me the ability to give matters into my own hands? That has never happened before. ‘Well,’ I say, as he buries his face in the nape of my neck, slowly pressing soft kisses on the delicate skin. ‘I’ve thought about you between my thighs.’

‘Can be arranged.’

‘And I didn’t lie yesterday: I bet girls love to ride to ride your thighs.’

‘No one has ever done that,’ he admits, something I find very hard to believe. No one has rode these thighs before? Those lovely thighs? His large hand slip underneath my sweater, as his calloused fingers touch my bare skin. ‘But I’d love for you to be the first. Take off your clothes, Luna,’ he whispers. ‘All of it.’

Shivers run down my spine, as I watch him sitting up straight, positioning himself on the couch with a smile.

‘You wanted to do a striptease yesterday,’ he says with a chuckle. ‘What’s stopping you now, Luna?’

‘No alcohol.’

I shred myself from his sweater, the sweatpants and socks, as I run my fingers through my hair.

‘All of it, baby,’ he tells me.

I take a deep breath. Seeing him fully clothed and me slowly becoming more naked every second passing. I undo my bra and I hook my fingers around the waistband of my underwear. Chris lets his lip go over his bottom lip.

‘You are breathtaking.’ He pulls me on his lap, on one of his thighs, his hands roaming my body, until one of them gets intertwined in my hair as he pulls me in for a kiss. Oh shit, I’m kissing Chris Evans. The Chris Evans.

My wet core is pressed against the fabric of his jeans. I’m so desperate for some friction between my legs. I grind my hips back and forth, causing me to moan against his mouth. ‘Very good,’ he mumbles, placing his hands on my hips, to help me set the pace that he desires.

His kisses are nothing with what I expected them to be. I thought he was sweet and considerate, just like everything he has done for me today, but these kisses are nothing like that. He is dominant and demanding. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth, as he forces me to ride his thick thigh faster, flexing his muscles for different kinds of sensation.

‘Oh fuck,’ I moan out.

‘Look at you,’ he whispers with a satisfied grin on his face. ‘You are so sexy, Luna.’ He pulls me in for yet another long kiss, his tongue dancing around mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel the familiar sensation coiling up deep inside of me, causing me to whimper against his plump lips.

And then he forces my hips to stay put.

‘No,’ I whine.

Chris smiles, as he squeezes my ass. I’m sure he is leaving marks on the soft flesh. ‘You soaked my jeans, baby.’

‘That’s your fault. You could’ve not worn them.’

He gently pushes me off his lap, sitting on his knees in front of the couch and he spreads my legs apart. He presses kisses on my inner thighs. ‘Pretty girl,’ he notes. ‘So wet for me already.’ He looks up and smiles. ‘Can I?’

I nod. ‘Please,’ I beg, as I run my fingers through his beautiful locks. ‘Chris, please.’ I gasp when I feel his warm mouth on my aching center. He is fucking skilled with his tongue. He knows exactly what gets me off and he barely even knows me. I wrap my legs around his face. ‘Ri—Oh fuck, right there.’ I lean with my head against the back of the couch, as his tongue invades my tight hole from time to time.

No guy has ever done it like this before and no guy in the world can bring me towards the edge faster than Chris fucking Evans is doing. ‘I’m close, Chris,’ I cry out. For a second I fear he stops now, but this time he doesn’t.

Thank fuck he doesn’t.

He sucks sharply on my clit and it’s followed by the vibrations of his moans. I let out a strangled moan, as I don’t want to tell the entire hotel I’m having sex with Chris Evans.

Yet.

My body starts to shake on the couch as I ride out my high. I push his face away from my aching cunt, to catch my breath. ‘Shit, Chris,’ I chuckle. ‘You sure know what you are doing.’

Chris smugly grins, his beard covered in my juices, before he pushes himself up, so he can give me a long kiss on my lips. I taste myself, something that I normally hate, but right now, I love every single second of it. His lips slowly descend from mine to my jaw and to my neck. He wraps his lips around my hardened nipple and I arch by back in pleasure. The short hairs against prickling against my delicate skin.

He looks up at me with a smile, his eyes a few shades darker. He sits next to me on the couch and he gives me a kiss on my cheek. ‘Open your mouth, baby.’

No one has ever said that to me, but I oblige without thinking about it for a second. He pushes two fingers in my mouth and I run my tongue over them, nearly gagging on them as he sticks them deeper in my mouth. He pulls them out, drool dripping over my lips and chin. ‘Just tell me if you don’t want to do this or want to stop and I’ll stop right away.’

I nod and he dips two fingers inside. I try to push my legs together, but he hooks his ankle around mine, spreading my legs apart. His fingertips rub against the sensitive spot inside of me. His other hand is tangled in my hair, pulling the locks to give him more access to my neck. He continues to finger me at a pace that make my eyes roll back.

‘Come on, Luna,’ he encourages me, ‘you must let me know how you feel.’

‘Fuck,’ I choke out, but it’s followed by a pained moan.

He chuckle, pressing a tender kiss on my neck, before I feel his lips on my temple. ‘That’s a good girl. You are such a good girl for me.’

His thumb grazes over my clit and almost instantly my walls clench around his fingers, but I feel this unfamiliar feeling wash over me. Juices gush passed his fingers and I let out a pained sob as I close my eyes. I think I’m seeing stars. I hold his wrist, so he stops moving and I try to get my breathing a little normal. ‘Fuck, mister Evans,’ I breath out. ‘You are amazing.’

He slowly pulls his fingers out of me, before he kisses me softly.

‘I’ve never done that before,’ I admit, swallowing hard.

‘There is a first time for everything.’ He smiles at me and whispers: ‘You’re doing good, baby.’ He stands up from the couch and takes off his own clothes. I check out his body as his clothes drop to the floor. His perfect hip to shoulder ratio is perfect. I had an idea what he would look like naked, but rest assured: I’m not at all disappointed. His pubic hair is nicely groomed, his cock is thick and pretty long (changes are that I can feel him deep _deep_ inside me).

Mister Chris Evans is very blessed.

‘On your back, baby,’ he whispers. I place my head on the cushion, as I position myself on the soft couch. He spreads my legs as he sits in between them. ‘Want to use a condom?’

‘I don’t,’ I whisper.

‘You still want to do this?’ he asks just in case.

I try to think back to the few bed partners I had and whether or not they ever asked me if I wanted to continue, if I still want to do this. Come to think of it: no one has ever asked me that. I nod. ‘I really do.’

Chris lines his tip with the bead of pre cum near my entrance, checking with me once more before he sinks into me, his thick length stretching me out. He is not even halfway in, when I hastily place my hand on his chest. ‘Oh shit, no stop,’ I say, panic dripping through every word I say. ‘Please, stop, Chris.’

‘I’m stopping, sweetheart. Talk to me. Are you okay?’ he asks, cupping my face with his strong hand.

‘It’s just that you are so big, Chris,’ I choke out. ‘Just give me a minute.’

I can see Chris wants to buff out his chest with pride, but he keeps it in. The burning stretch isn’t that terrible anymore. I give him a silent sign that he can continue and he slides all the way in.

Oh fuck, I spoke too soon, this burns way too much. I feel tears dripping over my cheeks. ‘I’m so sorry,’ I whisper.

‘Don’t feel sorry. I’m hurting you, aren’t I? And please be honest with me, baby.’

‘You’re hurting me a little,’ I admit.

He leans in and gives me a kiss on my lips. ‘That is absolutely not my intention. Try to relax,’ he says, as he reaches between us, so his thumb can toy with my sensitive clit. ‘Look at me, beautiful.’

I do as he tells me to do and bite my lip. ‘This feels good, Chris,’ I say in a tiny voice, as pleasure finally takes over again.

He smiles. ‘I can tell. You’re doing such a good job.’

‘You can move now,’ I whisper. I wrap my legs around his hips and he pulls out, before slowing sinking right back in. I tighten around his thick length. I mean, I have my fair share of sex toys and a few partners, but nothing had the girth his length has.

Almost a pornographic moan leaves my lips. I hide my face in my hands, but he pries my fingers away. ‘This is exactly what I want to hear, Luna. Use that pretty voice of yours to let the entire hotel know how good I’m making you feel.’

‘Shit, Chris, I’m gonna—’ I can’t even finish my sentence, as the rush of pleasure jolts through my entire body. I let out a painful cry against his shoulder, as he continues to thrust deep inside me, not slowing down. ‘Chris, I can’t do this anymore.’

No one has ever done this with me. Ever used me like this. Made me cum over and over again.

‘I’m almost there, sweetheart,’ he says, his tone soft. ‘Can you hang in there for me, baby? If not, just say so and I’ll stop.’

His hands are holding my face so gently, his lips pressing tender kisses on my lips, it all causes me to simply nod, though it’s so _so_ sensitive down there.

‘You want me to continue?’

‘Yes,’ I whisper. ‘Please.’

‘Such a good girl,’ he says. ‘I’m very close, sweetheart. Where do you want me to cum, baby? Tell me.’

‘Inside,’ I moan out, as tears are dripping over my face. ‘Fuck, I really need it inside.’

His hands push my hips deep in the couch, speeding up his thrusts. I don’t care if anyone can hear us anymore, because I cry out loud. The room is filled with the obscene sounds that consist of how wet I am, skin against skin and his moans and my screams combined. From the way he is groaning, I can tell he is close.

I grab his face, press my lips firmly against his. His hips stutter against mine, as I feel the deep spurts of cum painting me from the inside. Chris rides out his high, placing his head on my chest, lingering inside for a brief moment. ‘Fuck,’ he says.

‘You can say that again,’ I laugh. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, I’m fine,’ he chuckles. ‘Haven’t done this in a very long time, that’s all. Are you okay? I’m sorry, I let myself go for a moment.’

‘I think I’m going to feel you for days,’ I admit. ‘With the way you used me.’

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ he quickly asks. It’s sweet that he sounds so sincerely worried, a full one eighty from how he used me a few seconds ago.

I shake my head. ‘No, you didn’t. Just had to get used to you. I do think I could use a shower, though.’

‘Well, let me join you then.’ He carefully pulls out, a whimper leaving my lips. He pulls me up, but because of the existence of gravity, I feel his cum dripping down my thighs. Chris smiles when he notices it too and lifts me up in his arms, before peppering my face with kisses. ‘So, how about a second round in the shower?’


	3. Chapter 3

After having tons of sex with Chris Evans on the first day of being stuck in a hotel room, I have come to the conclusion that he is a beast in bed, but an absolute sweetheart in aftercare. We still can’t leave our hotel room (his hotel room, excuse me), but we have plenty of stuff to do around here. After the long shower we took and indeed had sex again, he had room service bring up some fresh pairs of underwear for me to wear.

As a joke I said that we could walk around naked instead, not bother wearing clothes, but I didn’t realize that he would take that seriously. The only time he forces me to wear a shirt, is when we’re cooking, because he doesn’t want me to get hurt.

We’re in bed together, my sweaty naked body pressed against his, my center still throbbing in slight pain. The way this man uses me, is something no one has ever done before. I can’t help but think back about how he bend me over the bar, pushed me against the wall. But after that, he completely changes.

He presses soft kisses on my skin, massages my shoulders and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I think I will dream about this for years and no man can ever do these things to me that Chris did. Poor guy who is going to have sex with me after Chris Evans, because this man raised the bar.

‘You are so beautiful,’ Chris whispers and I can hear the smile on his face. ‘Has anyone ever told you that?’

‘They did,’ I admit, ‘but no one seemed to mean it like you do.’

‘That’s what I thought, sweetheart,’ he chuckles.

I place my hand on his chest, as I turn on my stomach. I look at his beautiful face. Of course I’m thinking about our eventual next steps. What will happen once we get out of this hotel room? What will happen when we are back in the States? Will he want to continue this? Because I know I want to, but I get that he doesn’t want to continue this. I mean, he is almost forty, I’m just a young woman, who will turn twenty four soon. Maybe it shouldn’t become more, but should it stay like this. Just some lovely sexual encounters when we had nowhere to go.

‘You are so handsome, Chris,’ I whisper. ‘And so kind.’ I want to place my leg over his, but I softly wince.

‘You okay?’ he asks and he looks so genuinely worried, something that makes my heart swell.

‘I’m just sore,’ I chuckle.

‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to mean to hurt you.’

‘You didn’t hurt me, Chris.’ I chuckle and give him a kiss on his bearded cheek. ‘I’m just impressed that you can keep up.’

‘Just because I’m going to be forty soon, doesn’t mean I’m dead or in desperate use of viagra, Luna.’

I can’t help but laugh. ‘I didn’t mean it like that,’ I whisper. ‘I’m going to take a bath.’

‘You want a bath?’ Chris sits up and adds: ‘I can arrange that right now.’ He tells me to stay put as he walks bare naked to the bathroom that is attached to this bedroom. I smile as I think about the things he did to me. I don’t want this to ever end. This blizzard can go on for life, because I want to have this.

Forever.

I hear the water running and he walks back into the room with a smile. He crawls back on the bed and gives me a kiss, followed by tons more. ‘You ready for a bath, beautiful?’ He lifts me up without a hitch and carries me to the bathroom. He slowly lets me sink into the warm water and he gets in behind me.

He massages my shoulders, as he kisses my temple. ‘Tell me something nice, sweetheart.’

I can’t help but chuckle. ‘Like what?’

‘Doesn’t matter. Tell me what you think when you are on stage.’

‘I don’t think a lot,’ I say. ‘It’s almost like a second nature, you know. I hear the beats in my in-ears and I just go and— Chris, how can I have a serious conversation with you, when you’re massaging my breasts?’

‘Sorry, sorry, sorry,’ he chuckles. ‘I don’t know what you are doing to me, but you are insatiable.’

I turn around in the water, as it gushes over the edge, but neither of us seem to care. I give him a long kiss and sigh deeply, as I look into his beautiful eyes. ‘Chris, when we get home, what are we going to do?’

‘Well, I have to go to LA for filming, but I know for a fact that I want to continue doing this.’ He smiles and kisses me. ‘Because I haven’t felt like this in years.’

‘Is it because I’m a younger model?’

He rolls his eyes as he scoffs. ‘It’s because you are who you are. You are smart, you are an amazing performer and all in all, you are exactly my type.’

‘Good thing that you are mine as well.’

✘✘✘

Two days later, it’s safe for the planes to fly again, so we can finally go back to the USA. Chris is going to LA, while I have to stay in New York City. Despite that, he decided to travel with me, changing flights on JFK.

The following two days were filled with conversations about his anxiety, my lack of trust in people. We had sex, took long showers and baths, we cooked together, watched movies and had more sex. Besides the fact that Chris Evans is an absolute animal with a stamina that guys all over the world are jealous of (I mean, I had to adopt a complete new walk, because of how sore I am), he is also the greatest guy to be around with. He is funny, he is intelligent and I’ve gotten to know him on a deeper level.

The way he told me about the things that go through his mind when he deals with an anxiety attack, it was so vulnerable. Besides that, thanks to him, I’ve gotten to know myself on a deeper level. I know who I am now. Okay, I have a better idea now of who I am.

During our flight, I took multiple naps against his large and strong frame and I really dread the moment where we have to say our goodbyes. I hate saying goodbye. I’m not even good with goodbyes. Every time I had to say goodbye to my foster family, I remember crying, because I had met these new people and I wanted to prove that I was a good foster kid. But I was forced to another family and you never knew how long that was going to last.

Saying goodbye to my band members, was a whole new level weird. They were mad, but on the other hand they seemed to care about me. About us as a group, despite everything I did.

Chris holds onto my hand when we get off the plane, his fingers intertwined through mine. Since we don’t want to be recognized, we’re both wearing a bucket hat, that is completely covering our eyes.

We stop walking and I realize that this is it. I have to say goodbye to him now. I sigh deeply. ‘You have to hurry,’ I say to him. ‘You don’t want to miss your flight.’

Chris simply nods, before he wraps his arms rightly around my upper body. ‘When I’m done in LA, we’ll see each other again,’ he assures me. ‘Besides, I have your number and was going to stalk you anyways, if you don’t mind.’

I smile. ‘I wouldn’t mind at all, mister Evans.’

He presses a long kiss on my lips, adjusting my hat after he lets me go. ‘Get home safely, Luna.’

‘Yeah, you too.’

He waves when he walks off and he looks like such a dork doing so. I have to say that without a doubt, these were the best days of my life. Touring around the world with my girls was amazing. Releasing my first album was fantastic.

But getting to know Chris Evans like I’ve gotten to know him in these days, was next level.

I hail a cab and tell the driver my address. I lean back, watching as snow falls out of the sky, but it’s not nearly as bad as it was in London.

I get out when I’m at my apartment building and I can’t help but to whistle as I walk towards the elevator, getting in and pressing on the button with the sixteen on it. My mood can’t be killed now, I think to myself, as I walk to my apartment door. Chris has my number, he’ll annoy me with texts and we’ll definitely meet again. How many times have I fantasized about this? There was one celebrity in the entire world that I wanted to meet, that I wanted to get to know more and now I know him.

I open the door of my apartment and I attach my phone to its charger. It died when I left the hotel with Chris, but I’d rather spend my time with him. Besides, his charger didn’t fit my phone. I walk around my place for awhile, pouring in some water for me and when I walk back to my phone, I see I have messages in the Brave Elegance chat.

Why would they text me? We haven’t used that chat in months since the break up. Did something happen? Or worse, did someone die?

 **Pixie:** Uh, Luna, you need to tell us something. Are you okay?

 **Faith:** What happened?

 **Rosie:** Is Luna okay?

 **Daliah:** OMG IS IT TRUE?

 **Rosie:** Hello, maybe one of you can tell us what happened?

 **Pixie:** Shit, she is not receiving the messages.

 **Faith:** Please answer the fucking question, guys. It’s not that hard. What happened? What is true?

 **Daliah:** TMZ released pictures of Luna and Chris Evans in a hotel room after the Graham Norton show. They are pretty graphic.

 **Pixie:** Daliah, you are an adult now, you can just say that she is naked, just like Chris.

 **Rosie:** Oh my God, Luna!

 **Faith:** We can’t leave you alone for two seconds can we?

My heart stops beating for a few seconds. I quickly google my own name, together with Chris’ and I audibly gasp. It’s true. The pictures of us… No, this can’t happen! I don’t want this to happen.

What sick bastard would make pictures of this? Oh my God, I’m so naked. This can’t be true.

Not only is this terrible for my own career, but for Chris’ as well.

 **Luna:** Shit…

 **Pixie:** You want us to come over?

 **Luna:** You guys made it pretty clear the last time we saw each other that you didn’t want to see me anymore…

 **Faith:** We are aware that we did say that, but we know you, Luna. We want to be there for you.

 **Rosie:** No matter how we disbanded, we will always be Brave Elegance. Besides, I think we need to talk about not only this, but about the entire disbandment as well.

 **Daliah:** I don’t care if you don’t want to see us, because I’m in a cab already.

 **Rosie:** I’ll be bringing the needed snacks!

 **Pixie:** See you in a bit, Luna!

✘✘✘

I wouldn’t call the pictures pornographic, but I’m pretty naked. I feel so violated, being pictured like this during some intimate times. I know exactly what Chris Evans is doing in those pictures to me. It is even shown how he lifts me up in his arms, to carry me to the bathroom.

I do have to thank the universe that the paparazzi only took pictures of the first time we had sex. I can’t imagine them seeing the positions and the things we did later on. I mean, Kama Sutra seemed pretty prude compared to what we did.

I’m dragged out of my thoughts when I see all of the members in front of my apartment door. Sweet little Daliah in her bright pink coat, tough Pixie with her hair cut short, tall Rosie who dyed her hair blonde again, because she thinks it fits her better (that’s true) and Faith who looks like she doesn’t care, but I know her. I know she cares.

‘Hi,’ I say.

‘Luna,’ Daliah says, being the first to engulf me in her arms. I never thought I would ever see them again, let alone hug them. I place my chin on her shoulder, as I pull her body closer to mine. ‘We are here for you, Moonshine.’

I can’t help but smile when I hear my nickname again. It has been so long.

‘I’m such an idiot,’ I say, as I let go of the youngest of the five of us.

‘You are not,’ Rosie says, cupping my cheek. ‘We do need to talk about this and thank goodness I brought snacks. I have chips and chocolate, but I also brought pretzels. I know you don’t like them, but the rest of us do, so just don’t eat it.’

The rest of them walks in and Faith looks at me for a second. ‘Whether you like it or not,’ she says, ‘we’re always a team.’

I don’t know about that actually. It’s all my fault really that we broke up and I guess this is Karma hitting back at me, in a very cumbersome way.

We sit around the table, snacks and drinks in the middle and I think about the moment Brave Elegance was formed. We were young, we were naive and very nervous. But somehow it worked, it clicked, despite being five totally different girls from totally different backgrounds. The only thing that we had in common, was being Korean American teenage girls.

‘So,’ Pixie says, ‘correct me if I’m wrong, but you went to London for an interview, afterwards met Chris Evans again, but drunk, went with him to his hotel room where you had sex with him and TMZ managed to take picture of the occasion.’

‘That sums it up, yeah,’ I mumble.

‘Was that the only time you had sex with him?’ Rosie asks and my cocked eyebrow must be the answer to her seemingly rhetorical question. ‘Right.’

‘Have you called Chris already?’ Daliah asks.

I shake my head. ‘He only has my number, so I can’t reach out to him and I don’t think that this is the moment to slide into his DM’s.’

They seem to agree. ‘Do you like him?’ Faith asks.

You girls have no fucking idea. ‘I do,’ I whisper. ‘It was nice to talk to someone. To not be alone.’ I close my eyes and think about what Chris says. There will be other band members, but I think he is wrong. There will not be others like them.

Despite the disbandment, despite all the underlying issues we had, we are a team, like Faith said and we always will be one. They are here to support me and that says something about how much we care about each other right?

‘I’m so sorry.’

‘What for, Luna?’ Faith asks. She was the oldest of the group and basically our mom. Making sure that we had our passports with us, that we had slept well, that we’ve eaten. We had long talks on the balcony of our dorm room during our X-Factor days. She may not understood my situation, my history with the foster care system and my inability to make friends, but she did listen and did care.

‘For not being a team player.’

For a second I can forget about the pictures, because I can’t talk about that and about my bond with Chris Evans, when there are so many unspoken sorrows and apologies between us.

Rosie shakes her head. ‘No, you don’t have to be. It was unfair of us to blame it all on you. We should’ve spoken to you and took the time to understand you. Not simply start pointing fingers at you, while we were all to blame.’

While we were all to blame? I don’t understand. ‘What?’

Pixie sighs and folds her hands on the table. ‘We were wrong all along, Luna,’ she says. ‘When we broke the news to you that you weren’t a team player, we just looked at what we experienced. We never once looked at the situation from your perspective. Because we, the ultimate mean girls, had forced you out, we met up. First to gossip about you, bad mouthing you, but eventually Faith had the brilliant idea to go to group therapy.’

Faith shrugs. ‘It felt wrong, to bad mouth about you. It couldn’t be just you. And after a few sessions, we realized that what happened to you growing up… It became a normal for you. We understood your need to prove yourself, that you were good enough and even better.’

‘But when I did that,’ I say, ‘I pushed you guys down so hard.’

Daliah nods. ‘We know, but we also understand. Besides, it was obvious during our X-Factor that you were the best. I never really understood why they put you in a group.’

Rosie shakes her head. ‘That was unbelievable. You had the stamina and the stage presence and the talent to become a soloist. You have it all, Luna.’

‘You can sing, you can dance, you write and you can rap. All that on top of being the most beautiful woman on this earth,’ Pixie adds.

‘So… You guys are not mad at me?’

Faith holds my hand on the table. ‘No, of course not. We were wrong too. We were not acting mature and for that I’m sorry.’

‘Me too,’ the other girls say in unison.

‘We should’ve taken the time to realize how much you did for us,’ Pixie says with a smile. ‘We watched those compilations where it was shown how much you do for us, in a different way. You took care of us like a true friend.’

‘I mean, you wrote that diss track when that thing Justin and I had got leaked. You ruined his career, Luna,’ Rosie chuckles.

‘Though we might not be a group anymore,’ Daliah says, ‘we will always care about you and we might not perform anymore, we will always be Brave Elegance.’

I let out a shaky sigh. Is this truly happening? Do I have my friends back? ‘I’m truly sorry,’ I say. ‘I should’ve done something with my desperate need to prove myself.’

Faith shakes her head. ‘No, not really. We should’ve done something. As a team.’

‘We’re all good again?’ I ask, just in case.

Daliah nods. ‘Of course we are, silly. We are Brave Elegance and we will always be.’

‘You have no idea how much that means to me,’ I whisper. ‘Thank you for having my back.’

Faith pats my hand. ‘Okay, this a beautiful moment, obviously, but we have business to do.’

‘Right,’ Pixie says. ‘We have to wait for Chris to call you, since he is probably on a plane and you don’t have his number. So, I think that we should call your new manager, explain to her what happened and she can contact Chris’ agent or manager or whoever.’

‘I don’t want to call my manager,’ I mumble.

Faith chuckles. ‘Of course you don’t. I have an idea. I call your manager, so she can think about a nice statement, possibly together with his manager. While I do that, Pixie, Rosie and Daliah will get the snacks ready, we’ll catch up, try to forget this situation, until Chris Evans calls.’

‘Aren’t we going to talk about how sex is with Chris Evans?’ Pixie asks. ‘Because sure as hell I want to know about that.’

‘Get the snacks ready,’ Daliah says. ‘Talking about sex is always easier with sex.’

I watch my former band members spread out over my apartment. Faith is calling with Gia, while the rest is indeed getting the snacks ready.

I scroll through my phone, desperately searching for the responses to the multiple articles that have been written. I know it’s going to hurt my feelings, but I’m self destructive like that. I need to read it.

But it’s all what I expected it to be. I’m the whore, Chris deserves better and I’m ruining his career. Someone even mentioned that it’s probably because I didn’t have a nice and stable upbringing and that I have severe daddy issues.

‘Okay, don’t read that,’ Rosie says, placing my phone on the table. ‘That’s not good for you.’

When Faith is back with us, she quickly tells us that Gia is working something out, trying to get ahold of Chris’ agent right away.

Like nothing happened, we start talking like the good times. I can’t seem to talk about Chris yet, so the rest of the girls talk about their lives. I find out that Faith is going to be starring in a movie soon, playing the older sister of the main character, but she can’t tell too much about it yet. I can see her as an actress.

Rosie is back in college, studying criminology. Pixie is dating a wonderful girl, while she is working as a talent agent for a different record company. Daliah and Michael are still together and she is actually trying to start a family.

I bet she will be a fantastic mom.

’So how about you and Chris?” Faith asks. ‘Was it just sex or…?

I shake my head. ‘It wasn’t just sex,’ I whisper. ‘It was a nice extra, of course, but I felt so loved. He cared about me, wanted to know how I was feeling. I just fear that that will be out of the window, after this.’

My phone starts to ring, causing me to yelp. It’s a number that I don’t know. I’m afraid, scared. What if it’s someone who wants to harass me? It wouldn’t be the first time.

‘Pick up,’ Daliah urges.

I take a deep breath, before I pick up the phone and answer the phone with a shaky ‘Hello?’ after I bring the phone to my ear.

‘Hi, sweetheart.’

My heart nearly drops to my feet. Hearing his warm voice, it’s just enough for my emotions to be pushed over the edge. The entire time I held my head high. I got the girls over, I barely cried about it.

However hearing him…

A sniffle leaves my lips and I bury my face in my hand.

‘Oh, no, no, no,’ Chris says. ‘Please, Luna, don’t cry.’

‘That’s fucking easy for you to say,’ I snap. ‘I’m the whore here, you’re the poor actor who I seduced and dragged with me.’

‘Easy,’ Daliah says, though she doesn’t know what he says. .

Chris doesn’t say anything and that makes me feel even more guilty. ‘I’m sorry,’ I whisper. ‘You can’t help it either. I’m really sorry. You are just trying to be nice.’

‘I understand,’ he tells me.

‘Where are you?’ I ask him, as I hear a lot of people in the background.

‘Just landed at LAX,’ he says. ‘My agent called me. He told me about the pictures and that your manager had called him, about making a statement. I just needed to hear your voice and needed to know whether or not you are alright.’

‘As you can tell, I’m doing fucking fantastic.’

‘You can be honest with me,’ he simply says, after a long and deep sigh.

I shake my head. ‘I don’t know what to do anymore.’

He stays silent for a moment and I’m afraid of his reaction. He is going to say that this is my own fault. That I’m to blame. ‘You know,’ he says, ‘I’m coming to New York. I can’t stand the thought of you going through this by yourself, when we should go through this together.’

 _Excuse me?_ ‘Chris, no,’ I say, ‘you can’t be serious. You can’t come to New York.’

‘I’m dead serious,’ he says.

Faith takes the phone from me, puts it on speaker and says: ‘Hi Chris, this is Faith.’

‘Oh.’He seems confused. ‘Faith as in Brave Elegance Faith?’

‘The one and only. I’m here with the rest of the girls and I know that Luna really wants you here. I think that that would make it a whole lot easier for us to talk about this.’

‘Well, I’m already looking around to see if I can book the earliest flight back to New York.’

I take the phone from Faith’s hands and say: ‘But Chris, what about your movie? You told me that it was important.’

‘I don’t care about that. You are more important right now.’

For a few seconds I don’t know what to say. I’m more important right now? I look to the girls, who nearly turn into a puddle. ‘I can’t ask this from you.’

‘Good thing you didn’t then. See you in a bit, sweetheart.’


	4. Chapter 4

Chris Evans had been single for so long now and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Sure he had dreams about settling down with someone, but for now, he felt as if being single was for him the best option.

But then Luna Hwang swooped into his life and (whether it was intentionally or unintentionally) turned his whole life upside down. He figured that meeting her would be fun, but not as life changing as this. He knew all about her, sure, and about her new album and no, he didn’t lie on the Graham Norton Show: he did buy it immediately. He was also fully aware she used to be in Brave Elegance and that performance at the Golden Globes, is engraved in his brain and he thinks about it often.

Luna started that performance with a dance solo and he kept thinking about the way her body moved in that purple skirt and white crop top. Though she was in a group, she was the woman that demanded every single bit of attention you had.

But then she went solo and all eyes were on her. Her single “Inside” came out, he caught himself watching that music video over and over again. While he was a mature adult, he still turned into a giddy teenager when he watched that video. He doesn’t know when the last time was he had a celebrity crush… The sexy and edgy concept of her solo stuff, it was a vibe that matches with her.

It just clicked.

Chris nearly was in a state of shock when he listened to all the songs on her album. Her sexy voice made everything a billion times better. In Brave Elegance, Luna was known for a deep and raspy voice. Her singing voice has an even deeper tone, almost as if dark chocolate had a voice.

And that Luna, that confident woman was the same Luna Chris was falling for. Though those three days were filled with sex and other bed room activities, he also got to know her on a deeper level. He got to know about her struggles, her life pre Brave Elegance, her life in Brave Elegance and her life post Brave Elegance. Her being a foster child was something that he knew, but he didn’t know that she went to sixteen different families. That must’ve been tough for a young girl like her. He never thought about not having a family of his own, mostly because he went to school with other privileged kids with families.

After these days, it made him realize he doesn’t want to spend apart from her again. After she shared about her fears, how she felt like it was her fault Brave Elegance broke up and what the public will think of her, all he wanted to do was to stay with her forever. Not going back to LA. Just wanted to get to know her a bit better. He knew he was falling for her way too hard, but after spending more than seventy two hours with her, he knew she was simply the one he wanted.

And now this happens. These pictures got leaked and he saw the shit that was already poured over her. People say all those things about her, but not about him and that makes him furious.

Maybe she does need to write another diss track.

He stares at the pictures they made, not the paparazzi—he looked at those enough. He looks at her smile and her beautiful eyes, the tattoos on her arms. Her soft cheek against his, her lips against his temple and her eyebrows full of expressions, almost like they are living a life of their own. Chris never felt like this before, but the attraction between them, it is unparalleled in comparison to what he and any other woman he dated ever shared. He thinks about her, about kissing her, watching her fall apart underneath him. She is such a wonderful woman, in all she does.

The way she would curl up against him as they went to sleep. The way she would sit on his lap as they were eating. The way she would run her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails as they were watching a movie together.

Three days were filled with domestic relationship kinds of things. The things couples do. Established couples. The things he would see his friends do with their girlfriends.

As they sat on the couch, he couldn’t help but look at her. She is so beautiful, so precious and he hoped that this blizzard would go on for infinite time. Three days was all he got, but he wants that to last.

Though it’s not ideal, he can’t wait for them to be reunited again. When he heard her on the phone, his cracks appeared in his heart and every sob he heard, made another shard fall off..

His flight is almost going to board and he types a quick message for her.

**Chris:** I’m at your place in a few hours. Just hang in there, okay?

 **Luna:** I’ll try.

 **Chris:** Beautiful, it’ll all be okay. I guarantee.

✘ ✘ ✘

Chris can’t seem to agree with the statement his agent and Luna’s agent made. The words “legal action”, “invasion of privacy” and “consensual sex between to adults” are phrases he doesn’t want to see together, especially not when his name and Luna’s are in that same paragraph.

Chris has been on a plane non stop and he looks and feels like absolute shit. Despite all that and his fatigue, he rushes up to the sixteenth floor of Luna’s apartment building and knocks on her door.

When Luna opens the door, his heart breaks even more than it’s already been doing. Her eyes are swollen and red, her cheeks are flushed and she looks so tired. Chris drops his bag and suitcase on the floor and he whispers: ‘Come here.’ He engulfs her petite frame in his arms for a tight hug. She buries her face in the nape of his neck, before she lets out a cry.

‘I’m here, Luna, I’m here for you.’

Her breathing starts to become rapid, way too fast. Her fists clutch his shirt and he feels her tense up in his embrace. ‘Oh no, sweetheart,’ he says in a soft voice, holding her upper arms. ‘Careful now. Breath with me.’ He takes a deep breath and watches her trying to copy it, but it comes out shake and way too short. He recognizes it right away. ‘Focus on me,’ he tells her. He places her tiny hands on his chest, hoping that when she can feel him breathing, it makes it easier for her to copy. ‘Good girl,’ he whispers as her breathing is normalized. He presses a long kiss on her forehead. ‘Don’t you worry, we’ll get through this.’

‘That sounds like we’re a couple.’

‘Well,’ he says, ‘we’re in this mess together, you and I, so we have to figure this out together.’ He walks inside the apartment and he sees four pairs of eyes staring at him. He wraps his arm around Luna’s shoulders, before he introduces himself to her band members. He was already shocked to find out that they were all there, but that means they might’ve reconciled, right? They all have a loving smile as they look at Luna, almost as if their fall out never happened.

‘Okay, mister Captain America,’ Rosie says with a smile, ‘how about you and Luna go catch up a bit. We’ll take care of the rest.’

He nods, thankful that the members of Brave Elegance are giving them the privacy they need and want, before he pulls Luna with him, so the two of them can sit on the couch. ‘Tell me, sweetheart, what’s on your mind now. Don’t worry, you can tell me everything.’

‘I ruined your career,’ she tell him, her voice cracking mid sentence. ‘Like, you are you, a wonderful actor with a heart of gold and I am me, a singer who sings about sex and broke up her band. I’m a joke.’

He can’t believe she thinks that. ‘You are not a joke, sweetheart,’ he whispers., as he tangles his fingers through her hair, soothingly massaging her scalp. ‘And how on earth do you think you have ruined my career? What happened between us, Luna, you need two people for that. I’m an adult, you’re an adult and some pervert took pictures while we did what tons of people do.’

‘Chris,’ she whispers, but more than that doesn’t leave her lips. She starts to cry again and he pulls her on her lap. She curls up against his broad frame, while she shakes as the sobs leave her lips.

‘Remember,’ he whispers in her ear, hoping for her to calm down a bit, ‘that you are not a joke and you’ll never be one.’

‘How are you so sure?’

‘Because I’ve gotten to know you,’ he says. ‘You are kind, you are smart and you are a total bad ass for singing about certain topics. You’re quite the pioneer.’

She rolls her eyes, as she scoffs. ‘Shut up.’

‘I’m not and I never will,’ Chris says. ‘Come here.’ He carefully pulls her into a kiss, not wanting to scare her away, however, she instantly melts against his lips. ‘That this happened,’ he mumbles, ‘doesn’t change a thing how I feel about you.’

‘I’m so sorry to interrupt,’ Pixie says.

‘Don’t lie, you are totally not sorry,’ Faith says.

He looks up to see all the four other bandmates together. Luna places her temple against his and wraps her arms tightly around his shoulder.

‘What I wanted to say,’ Pixie continues, ‘was that maybe you guys shouldn’t release a statement after all.’

‘What?’ Chris and Luna ask in unison. ‘Why not?’

‘Maybe you should just let them talk, pretend like it didn’t happen.’ Pixie continues.

Luna rolls her eyes again. ‘But it did happen, Pixie,’ she scoffs. ‘People won’t just forget.’

‘I know,’ she says, ‘but what do you want them to know? You two had sex and bad paparazzi for making pictures? Your privacy was invaded?’ She shakes her head. ‘Maybe you two need to just ignore this all.’

Rosie nods. ‘And maybe you should write a killer diss track. You’re good at that.’

Daliah smiles. ‘Maybe as a big fuck you you two should post a picture together on both of your Instagrams.’

‘This is unbelievable,’ Luna chuckles and he is happy that she can laugh again. That she is still able to chuckle, to be cheerful. ‘What you are basically saying is that Chris and I, in the midst of a scandal that could possibly ruin both of our careers, should show the world pictures of us together. Oh you know what, we’ll go out on a date right now.’

Daliah nods with a giddy expression. ‘Remember what you did when the news of Rosie and Justin got out?’

Luna nods. ‘Yes, I do.’

Pixie notices the empty look in Chris’ eyes and fills in for him: ‘She forced us all to go out, sit in a cafe and when the paparazzi showed up, she told them what happened. Blaming it all on Justin.’

Faith crosses her arms. ‘In other words,’ she says, ‘why the fuck should you hide, when you can show the entire fucking world that you are the baddest bitch in town? I don’t understand what you two have, I really don’t, but this looks like it could work.’

Luna looks over at him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. ‘Well, Chris Evans, are you ready for a date?’

✘ ✘ ✘

Luna’s hand is securely engulfed in his and he holds it so tightly, it almost seems as if he is afraid of losing her. They are out and about for coffee, sitting in a secluded booth, but he notices people taking pictures of them and they are not being subtle. He is used to people taking pictures, but this is next level rude and invasive.

However, Chris is able to ignore it, since he only has eyes for Luna. They sit next to each other, his thumb slowly and softly caressing her fingers.

‘I see you made up with your band members,’ he says, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

Luna nods, as her smile reappears on her face. ‘Yeah, we did.’

‘Well, I told you there were going to be other band members, but turns out it were the old and familiar ones all along.’

She nods again. ‘Chris, I want to thank you.’

‘For what, sweetheart?’

‘For coming back. I mean, I love that my members are here again, but you were right. We should go through this together, almost like a couple.’ She starts to chuckle. ‘And I think I need to write a diss track to TMZ, don’t you think’

Chris cannot hide the smile on his face, because he is just too happy with her. ‘Well Luna, how about we spice things up a bit and make a whole music video together?’

She starts to chuckle. ‘Chris, are you serious?’

‘Of course I’m serious. I have a good feeling about you, about us and I’m not going to throw that away. Besides, we should just put it out there.’

‘We totally should.’ Luna leans over to him, as she kisses him on his bearded cheek. ‘Despite being severely jet-lagged, you look really handsome, Chris,’ she whispers, placing her hand on his thigh. It slowly slides down to his inner thigh, giving the muscles a good squeeze. ‘You drive me crazy.’

‘If you continue to do this,’ he whispers, his voice dropping a few tones, ‘you’re going to be in big trouble.’

She cocks an eyebrow. ‘You honestly think that that is going to stop me?’ She places a kiss on his lips. ‘Come on, let’s get out of here.’

He quickly gulps down the last sip of his coffee, before they walk back outside and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. However, the paparazzo cannot be missed and Chris clears his throat. ‘Brace yourself, sweetheart,’ Chris says to hear, but he also tells himself this, because he is pretty nervous.

‘Chris, Luna, do you have anything to say about the pictures?’ the man asks, nearly shoving his camera into their faces.

‘Yeah,’ Luna mumbles, ‘this.’ She holds up her middle finger into the camera. ‘Leave us the fuck alone, will you?’

Chris can’t help but laugh and feel proud of the beautiful woman who has her arm wrapped around his waist, her body pressed closely against his. The man continues to bombard them with question. Whether or not they’ll take legal action of the photo’s are continued to be spread, if they’d known each other before the Graham Norton show and whether or not the two of them are dating.

‘Well,’ Chris says, ‘if you let us finish our first date now, you might know it in the future.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a fun edit on Tumblr, so please check it out there at the end of the chapter: https://keanureevesisbae.tumblr.com/post/642347755621236736/caught-in-a-blizzard-part-4


End file.
